All Because of Zap
by number1dbzgal
Summary: Videl plays a game and has a crush on Gohan. Will she ever tell him how she feels? One-shot


_*****A/N: Hey guys back with another story! Here you go! This story was inspired by a game that was kinda popular at my middle school called 'Zap' so I hope you like it! Also check out my other stories as well! And like always…**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again Guys**_

 _ **~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess**_

" _All Because of Zap"_

It was a peaceful time after Majin Buu and the Z fighters could live freely. After they made a wish on the dragon balls everyone soon forgot all about the evil monster and went about their lives as if nothing ever happened. Gohan and Videl went back to school and continued living their double life crime fighting. They were now a happy couple and had been dating for a whole year.

The young teens were laying down in a meadow that wasn't too far from where they had trained for the WMAT "Hey Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Yeah Videl?" Gohan said.

"Do you remember that game we use to played in high school?" she asked.

The demi saiyan scratched his head trying to remember. "Oh yeah! I think it was called Zap," he said.

The raven haired beauty smiled. "Yeah that's the one. Remember Erasa made us play it?"

Gohan smiled looking towards her. "Yeah, I remember how embarrassed you were," he teased.

Videl blushed. "I was not!" she denied pouting.

"Hehe you totally were," Gohan said as he began playing with her pigtails but Videl swatted his hand away causing him to chuckle.

 _**********************************Flashback***********************************_

"Awe man! Damnit Erasa! You just had to make me do this!" Shouted a certain blonde jock.

The short blonde haired girl laughed. "Hahaha! You have to ask her out or you have to do the Eraser challenge!" Erasa said as she watched Sharpener leave to go ask a girl out.

Videl sat folding her arms. "What are you guys doing now?" she asked.

"We're playing 'Zap', it's a game where you write someone's name on the other person's hand and that person has to ask out whoever's name is written on their hand. If they don't do it then they have to do the eraser challenge where they rub an eraser on their hand fast for 2-3 minutes and then put hand sanitizer on your hand," Erasa explained. _**((A/N: rubbing the eraser on your hand fastly for that long will burn it. The burn will look like rug burn and when you put the hand sanitizer on your hand it'll make it burn even more. Yeaaah don't ask me why we did stupid stuff like that as kids XD. Anyways let me know if you guys have ever tried something this stupid or stupider.))**_

The black haired girl raised a brow. "That sounds stupid," she said.

Erasa secretly devised a plan. "It's actually really fun, you should try it," she said.

"I don't know Erasa…" Videl said.

Erasa clasped her hands together and smirked at her best friend. "Come on Vi, don't tell me you're afraid of a little stink and rejection," she teased. The blonde knew just how to get under Videl's skin. "You've fought against some of the meanest toughest bad guys!"

Videl's brow furrowed. "Yeah right! Like I'd be afraid of that stuff! Just hurry and write the stupid name on my hand so I can get it over with," she said holding out her hand.

Erasa smiled, taking Videl's hand in hers and took out a sharpie. She began to write a name on Videl's hand. When she finished she put the cap back on the marker. "There all done," she said as she let go of Videl's hand.

The champ's daughter looked at her hand and began to read the name. It read, GOHAN, "What the hell Erasa!?" Videl shouted blushing furiously. "You set me up!"

Erasa bit back a chuckle. "Maybe, but now you have to ask Gohan out or do the eraser challenge," she said smirking.

"Give me the stupid eraser!" Said Videl.

"Woah! Hey, hey come one just try and ask him out. I know you have a crush on him. It's so obvious Vi," Erasa said trying to make her best friend see reason. "I mean what's the worse that can happen?"

Videl looked at Erasa with a blank expression. "Umm...rejection," she simply said.

"And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything. Well if you won't tell him then I will," Erasa said as she headed towards the direction of Gohan.

Videl's eyes widened in fear. "Don't you dare!" She shouted as she grabbed her best friend's arm stopping her from getting any further. The young black haired teen sighed. "Fine I'll do it," she said as she began to swallow her pride and walk up to Gohan.

Gohan was sitting by himself when he saw Videl walk up to him. "Oh hey Videl," he said waving to his friend.

Videl blushed. "H-hi Gohan," she said waving back. "I-I have s-something t-to ask you."

Gohan blinked looking at her. "Yeah? What is it?" he said smiling.

The girl took a deep breath. "Gohan...Will you...Will you go out with me?" she asked, her heart pounding out of her chest.

Gohan blushed and he scratched the back of his head. "Y-yes," he said.

Videl looked up at the demi saiyan in shock. "R-really?" she asked.

The son of Goku still wore a deep blush on his face. "Y-yeah. I've liked you for a long time now," he said chuckling.

Videl's eyes widened smiling at him. "Wow," she said.

"Yeah...wow," he said smiling back at her.

 _*********************************End of Flashback******************************_

"Yeah come to think of it...it was all because of Zap," Gohan said as he held his still blushing girlfriend in his arms.

"I'm mad at you," Videl said trying to glare at him intently.

Gohan cocked a brow. "Oh really?" he said as he leaned down to lay a kiss on her lips. "What about now?" he asked.

Videl blushed and smiled. "Not so much anymore," she said as she cuddled in the meadow with her boyfriend.

 _ **The end**_

 _ **A/N: That's it guys! Favorite, Follow, Review/Comment and go read at my other stories!**_


End file.
